


just to dress back down

by CoeurireDeux (Coeurire)



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Allusions to dysphoria, F/F, Ficlet, Kinktober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coeurire/pseuds/CoeurireDeux
Summary: Buddy dresses Vespa in a corset.
Relationships: Buddy Aurinko/Vespa Ilkay
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	just to dress back down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ellobean's Kinktober 2020 challenge.   
> Day 5: Corset

“I still don’t really understand, Bud,” groused Vespa, as Buddy tightened the straps on her corset. “I get that we’re going to this stupid masquerade...thing...but why  _ this _ costume?” She avoided the mirror’s reflection, worried of what she’d see behind her. Worried of what she’d see...on her. 

Vespa didn’t go for clothes like this. She kept things simple, plain. It suited her. Her bright green hair said everything she needed to say. She was worried she looked ridiculous.

Buddy smiled. “Vespa darling, haven’t you figured it out?” 

_ Haven’t you figured it out?  _

Vespa’s cheeks suddenly went hot. 

“You wanted to dress me up,” she said slowly. “You wanted to see me in something pretty.” 

“Because I love you and because you deserve it, Vespa.” Buddy planted a kiss on the side of Vespa’s neck. 

Vespa turned away from the mirror. “Make me feel pretty,” she said. It came out as a demand. She kind of liked how that felt. Being able to demand things of Buddy. 

Buddy smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind Vespa's ear. “I’ll do you one better, darling. Spread your legs for me?” 

Vespa complied. 

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: Coeurire   
> Discord: August#2270


End file.
